


Relinquish Control

by TheBadIdeaBears



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Role Reversal, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dom Mustang, sub Hawkeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadIdeaBears/pseuds/TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: Riza wants to change the way they do things in the bedroom. Roy isn't sure he's up to the task.





	Relinquish Control

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all Holly here, so for her birthday Pandora asked for some BDSM Riza/Roy with Riza struggling with being the sub for a change so here you go :D enjoy!

Riza Hawkeye always liked to think of herself as a sensible woman. Ever since she was a child, unlike the other girls who had been chasing the boys while she had been surpassing them, she had been known to the adults as the sensible one. _Got a good head on her shoulders that one_ , people used to say and she had always been happy to hear it. Even as she got older she was always the one who people turned to to be rational and she prided herself on that.

Occasionally, though, she seemed to allow herself the short bout of insanity and those moments always, ALWAYS, involved Roy Mustang. When it came to Roy Mustang she wasn't always sensible and sometimes she let her heart make decisions that she knew her head would say no to.

It was how she ended up on their bed, arms and legs spread, held in place by under bed restraints, completely naked and thrumming with a mix of excitement and apprehension. She didn't know how long she'd been like that, she had lost all track of time and there was no clock for her to check. Until he decided to grace her with his presence she was stuck there, left to dwell in her own thoughts.

It had been a stupid idea but the curiosity had eventually gotten the better of her and one morning, about a week ago, she had told him what had been eating away at her.

“I want you to dominate me one night,” she had blurted out during breakfast.

“What?” he had asked trying not to choke on his coffee, completely thrown off guard by the request.

“I'd like to try submitting for a change,” she had clarified. “I want to know what it's like.”

“I... can do that,” he had said although he didn't sound so sure about it at the time.

As she lay there, staring up at the ceiling and thinking back to that conversation she noted that he certainly had the building up of tension figured out. Her skin prickled in anticipation, already waiting to be touched. She felt so exposed and there was nothing she could do except tug futilely at the restraints.

A deep chuckle sounded from the doorway. She looked up to see Mustang standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame and with the barest hint of a smirk gracing his lips. He looked stunning and her breath caught in her throat. No matter what he was wearing or what he was doing there was this graceful charm to him.

“Enjoying yourself?” he asked.

“Immensely,” she replied sarcastically.

Another deep chuckle. “Good.”

“Are you going to just stand there or are you going to do something with me?” she asked. She knew she was supposed to be trying to submit to him but it was difficult. She was so used to being the one in charge when it came to what they got up to in the bedroom (or the rest of the house for that matter). Now, knowing that she was completely under his control, was making her tingle all over.

“Maybe I will,” he said as he pushed himself off the door-frame and sauntered over to her. “Or maybe I'll leave you like this a little longer.”

He reached out and traced a fingertip up from her ankle to her knee, loving the shiver that passed through her. She wanted to tell him to hurry up and get on with it but that wasn't her role tonight. She bit her lip and tried to stay silent as he shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the back of a chair. He began to slowly undo the buttons on his shirt, popping each one open with a subtle flick of his fingers.

The shirt joined the jacket before Mustang sauntered over to her again. Every movement calculated as he reached out again and dragged the tip of his finger down from between her breasts, over her stomach, stopping just where she desperately wanted him to touch. He kept his finger there, poised just above her clit, and the anticipation was killing her. She tried thrusting her hips ever so slightly, needing more than being just left like that.

She knew she should be begging, pleading for him to just sink that little bit further and relieve some of the tension, but something stopped her. She had never begged anyone for an orgasm before, always being the one in control, and the idea was foreign to her. Wrestling with this dilemma wasn't getting her anywhere. If she wanted it then she would have to suck up her pride and beg for it.

“Come on,” she ordered, forgetting her place.

“Pardon?” Mustang asked, that same smirk gracing his lips. “What was that?”

“Touch me,” she told him.

“I believe there should be a 'please' in there somewhere,” he said and a heat began to creep up the back of Hawkeye's neck. “After all I am already touching you,” he said putting the tiniest bit more pressure onto where his finger was poised and Hawkeye let out a breathy gasp.

“I need more!”

“Oh you do, do you?” he asked, amused. “Well you're going to have to ask me properly then.”

She grit her teeth. She'd always been in control of her own orgasm (and, more often than not, his) and having that control taken away was maddening. She let out a long, shaking breath and looked him in the eye. “Please...”

“Now was that so hard?” he asked, a teasing lilt in his voice that made her want to clock him one right in the jaw or, more accurately, put a bullet through his head. He saw her own jaw tighten and couldn't help but chuckle. “It seems you need to be taught a lesson in submission.”

Before she could say anything that finger was pressing inside her. She cried out, moaning and writhing under him as he began to thrust that finger in and out of her, slowly at first but getting faster and faster. He crooked his finger up and her entire body tightened, teeth digging into her bottom lip to stop herself from crying out again. No matter what Mustang always knew what to do to make her want more.

“Feeling submissive yet?” he asked as he drew his finger out and pressed it against her clit.

A wordless groan left her lips and she tried to thrust her hips up, desperate for more of that feeling. She gave the restraints another tug but to no avail, if she wanted more he was going to make her well and truly beg for it. He knew she was going to be struggling with this so of course he was going to make it difficult for her, the bastard.

The finger on her clit was suddenly gone and she let out a long shuddering breath. It was almost enough. It was so nearly almost enough but it really wasn't. She thrust her hips up into thin air but his hand was gone completely. The urge to snap at him to get the fuck on with it still burning the back of her throat but she grit her teeth. She was _not_ supposed to be in charge, she was supposed to allow him to take control of her but it was so hard.

It was so hard to let go.

A pair of warm lips wrapped around one of her nipples, teasing it into a hard nub with his lips and tongue. A strangled gasp left Hawkeye's lips as Mustang grazed his teeth along her skin, just underneath her nipple. It felt so good but she still needed more. She needed to feel his teeth sink into her skin and mark her, show the world that she was his. Just like she did to him.

“Harder,” she said as his teeth failed to make an impact once again.

Mustang pulled away and looked up at her, eyes unreadable. “Was that an order or a request?” he asked.

Hawkeye said nothing. She just bit her lip and looked away, unable to meet his eye. If she said it was a request he would make her ask again, this time with a 'please', and if she said it was an order he'd probably try to put her in her place. A harsh hand grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

“I believe I asked you a question,” he said, voice low and dangerous. “Are you going to answer me or do I have to drag it out of you?”

She had to admit the commanding tone was rather nice. That commanding, dominating voice that he normally saved for his subordinates but lit a fire in her gut every single time she heard it.

“A... an order,” she replied and she was surprised to find herself stammering. Riza Hawkeye did _not_ stammer! Especially in front of Roy Mustang while they were in bed together.

Mustang chuckled. “And you really think you're in any position to be giving me orders?” She glared at him defiantly but that only served to widen his smirk. “Answer the question.”

“I'm not,” she mumbled finally.

“I can't hear you,” he said. “Louder.”

“I'm not in a position to be giving orders.”

“No, you're not,” he said and the amused look on his face had Hawkeye's trigger finger twitching. “Now are you going to be good or am I going to have to gag you?”

“I'll behave,” she said through gritted teeth.

“Good.”

He dipped his head back down and began to lavish the same attention he had been giving one nipple to the other. Irritation gone, replaced with searing pleasure, Hawkeye's back arched so that her breast was pushed further against Mustang's lips. She wanted more of his lips on her skin, she wanted to feel him buried deep inside her, driving her to ecstasy. Body already writhing underneath his touch she let a loud groan rip from her throat as his fingers toyed with her other breast.

He stopped to blow cold air on the nipple he had just been teasing and she tugged futilely at the restraints again. How was he so good at this? They had never reversed roles when intimate before but he was making her fall apart in the best way possible. She chalked it down to his position – _he's used to ordering people around at work_.

Teeth grazed her skin again, leaving a spark that made her skin itch and prickle, and she felt herself snap. The tension was too much for her and she was going to take back control.

“Get on with it,” she snapped.

Immediately Mustang stopped what he was doing, drawing back and watching her try to arch up into him again. It amused him no end to see her like this – blonde hair spread out on the pillow like a halo, eyes hazy with desire and skin tinted pink. She was beautiful every day but like this she was exquisite.

He reached out and brushed her fringe out of her eyes before leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. “That's the third time you've spoken out of turn this evening,” he said. “It seems I need to find some other way to occupy your mouth.”

“What?”

He made no response other than to lean over the side of the bed to open the bottom draw of the bedside table. She listened to him rummaging around inside until he found what he was looking for. The gag hung lazily from his finger as he bought it into her line of vision. She raised an eyebrow at him, clearly unimpressed.

“Really?”

“You were the one who wanted this,” he said, “and, so far, you haven't shown even the remotest sign that you've let me take control.”

He wasn't wrong. He wasn't wrong in the slightest but there was still something holding her back. No matter how much she wanted to there was still something preventing her from letting go. He ran a gentle hand down her cheek and she couldn't stop herself from leaning into his touch, desperate for more.

“Just let go,” he said, his voice a soothing purr. A barely there whimper left her throat. “Are you willing to give up your control?”

She swallowed, the word sticking in her throat. “Yes.”

“Then open your mouth,” he ordered and she found herself complying. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as, with the care of someone holding something precious, he pressed the gag between her lips. With nimble but careful fingers he fastened the straps behind her head, not too tight that it hurt but just tight enough that she felt herself succumbing to him.

A smirk graced his stunningly handsome face and she felt a shiver of pure arousal through her insides. He ran the back of his hand over her cheek and she whined, leaning in. In her entire life Hawkeye could have never thought she would be into something like this but she was, she clearly was.

“You look so beautiful like this,” Mustang told her, his voice dripping with lust. Not knowing how she looked (although she could take a guess at debauched) she would have to take his word for it.

Fingers were back on her skin again, teasing her, touching just above where she needed him to and refusing to go any lower. It was maddening! Lips barely brushing her skin, making her tingle and quake, while her fingertips ghosted over her body. Every touch, every barely there kiss had her tugging at the restraints and moaning softly into the gag.

The urge to tell him to hurry up was overpowering but impossible with the gag shoved in her mouth. Now she was well and truly forced to submit to him and her body betrayed what she wanted with every twitch. With each brush of fingers or lips she arched up into his touch, needing more. It was never quite enough: he kept her on edge, he wasn't looking to satisfy, not just yet.

Suddenly the hands that had been softly running up and down her thighs stopped. His grip on the flesh hard and unrelenting, making her moan. This was the first thing that felt like force, the same force she had wanted him to use from the beginning, and her whole body twitched in anticipation, ready for more.

“As you've been so good, after a little persuasion,” he said and pressed a kiss to her cheek, just above the strap of the gag, “I think you deserve a reward.”

She wanted to ask him what he meant but she didn't have to wait for an explanation before he dipped his head down between her thighs. What she was expecting was more teasing. What she got was Mustang's tongue licking a strip up her cunt, tasting her, but it still seemed loud in the otherwise silent room.

His tongue slowly circled her clit, still continuing to tease. The coil in her stomach tightened. She was thrusting her hips up into his face, thrumming for even a little more. Nails dug into her palms as she clenched her fists in a futile attempt to relieve some of the building pressure but to no avail. He was determined to keep her tottering on the edge.

Muffled moans were tumbling from her throat hard and fast, her entire body on fire. His tongue was still maddeningly slow before it was gone altogether. Hawkeye tugged at her restraints, a needy scream ripping itself from her throat. The grip on her thighs was gone as well and she could no longer feel the warmth of Mustang's body. The sudden loss when she had been so close had tears of frustration pricking the corners of her eyes.

Breathing through the frustration coursing through her it took a good few minutes before she felt she was able to open her eyes again. The sight before her when she did nearly had her breaking again. While she had been trying to compose herself Mustang had rid himself of the rest of his clothes, showing off his gorgeous physique for her to enjoy, for her eyes only.

He saw her staring and smiled. “Enjoying the view?”

Her face flushed scarlet and she looked away, unable to meet his eye and admit that she was. Fingers suddenly gripped her chin, tilting her face so that she was forced to look at him. He pressed a kiss to both of her cheeks.

“I asked you a question,” he said. “If you won't give me an answer then I will leave you like this until you're ready to talk to me. Do you understand?”

She nodded.

“Good,” he said. “Now would you like me to fuck you?”

She nodded again. The prospect of a night on the edge was almost too much for her. She needed him to finish what he started.

“Good,” he said again, his voice a low purr. “Now would you like me to take the gag off?”

She nodded again. To be able to kiss him would be heaven! She was never normally like this, never brought to her knees by a man but tonight she needed Mustang like she needed to breathe. The helplessness, the need, the desire was driving her crazy and she had no way to deal with it but to submit to him fully.

With the same gentle, caring fingers as before Mustang undid the straps on the gag and slipped it from between her lips. Her mouth felt empty without it, stretched too wide, but as soon as his lips were on hers it no longer mattered. She allowed herself to be swept up in the kiss, tasting herself on his tongue as he massaged it against hers. Breathy moans were swallowed as he continued to kiss her, her fingers itching to touch but still being unable to.

With their lips still attached she felt him move, the warmth of his body settling between her thighs. She could feel his cock, rock hard and swollen against her and she wanted nothing more than for him to ram into her with reckless abandon. Shallow thrusts against her thigh had her practically sobbing with need, strung so tightly she might break at any second.

He lined himself up and she thrust her hips slightly. Just that last couple of centimetres and he'd be inside her. A hand gripped her hair, forcing her head back so that she had to look into his eyes. He leant down and pressed a barely there kiss to her pulse.

“Do you want my cock?” he asked.

“Yes,” she panted. Her body betrayed how desperate she was so there was no point in hiding it.

He grinned before kissing her pulse again. “Then beg for it,” he said against her skin.

Hawkeye's heart skipped. Saying that she wanted it and actively begging for it were two different things but Mustang wasn't going to do anything unless she did. She bit down on her pride. “Please.”

Mustang chuckled. “Come on now, you can do better than that. If you want my cock, you're going to have to beg me for it.”

Hands clenched into fists and Hawkeye swallowed the urge to snarl at him to just get the fuck on with it but that would only stretch her ordeal out further. She swallowed her pride a second time. “Please, I need your cock to fill me.”

“Good girl,” he said.

Pressing his lips against hers he slowly sunk into her inch by inch. The moan that tore from Hawkeye's throat was swallowed by Mustang as he buried himself to the hilt inside her.

He held himself there for longer than necessary watching her as she writhed beneath him. She was so desperate for him to move but he was going to draw this out, making her really scream for it. She was already so close to breaking so it wouldn't take her too long, he would win one way or another.

“Please,” she said, tugging at her restraints and thrusting her hips in a futile attempt to get him to do something, “more...”

“What was that, I didn't hear you.”

“Please more,” she said, slightly louder. “Please fuck me.”

Without another word Mustang pulled out to begin thrusting back into her, building up to a furious pace. Oh god it felt so good to have him finally giving it to her, slamming into her and driving her to such heights of pleasure. Breathy moans and wordless cries fell from her lips as he pushed her closer and closer to her end, pushing her to the precipice, right to the brink but not quite over the edge.

Holding himself up on one hand he reached down with the other to rub her clit. She screamed, completely overcome with the pleasure coursing through her as both his fingers and his cock drove her insane. Her entire body trembled, the coil in her gut tightening. She was so close to cumming she just needed that last little push and she'd achieve bliss.

Almost as soon as he had started his fingers disappeared and the wordless cry of anger and frustration that resulted didn't sound like her.

“Please,” she begged, any pride all but forgotten and filled with the need to tumble into an orgasm.

“You can do better than that,” he panted as he continued to drive into her.

“Please sir...”

“Better.”

“Please... master.” She had no idea if it would work but it was worth a try. It seemed to have the desired affect as, with a guttural growl, Mustang began to thrust into her again. His fingers began to work her clit as he did and she found herself finally being pushed over the edge. With a wordless cry she came, clenching around him and trembling.

It didn't take much for him to reach his own end and cum inside her, groaning into her shoulder as he did. He continued to thrust, slow and deep, to make sure they both rode out the pleasure. He pressed his lips to hers, tangling his fingers in her hair as they kissed.

After staying in each other's embrace for a moment longer Mustang pulled out and began to undo the restraints. He pressed kisses to the skin underneath, soothing the marks she had rubbed with his lips.

“How was that?” he asked.

“Amazing,” she panted.

He pressed another kiss to her forehead, pulling her into his arms. “I wasn't too hard or anything?”

“Not at all,” Hawkeye replied, smiling. “You were amazing. How did you do that, it was really good.”

“I'm not actually sure,” he laughed. “I just thought about how I act at work and the rest was all internal screaming.”

“You're an idiot,” she laughed again, reaching a shaky hand up to tangle in his hair.

“But I'm your idiot,” he grinned.

“This is true.”

“So,” Mustang said after a pause, “would you like to do it again some time?”

“Yes,” she said, “I think I would.”

 


End file.
